Conveyors formed of interconnected links are well known and have been constructed in many different forms to provide movement along an intended path. One type of known conveyor, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,124 and 3,706,200, employs a plurality of links having knuckles interconnected by pivot pins to provide relative movement of the links in a normally vertical plane transverse to the conveyor plane. Another type of multiple link conveyor, known as a laterally flexible or sideflexing conveyor, is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,627 and 3,776,349, composed of links interconnected by pivot pins, each pin being disposed through a knuckle joint with an enlarged opening to permit lateral angular movement of the links, as well as pivotal movement of the links aout the pivot pin axis. A further conveyor structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,631 and which is composed of a series of molded plastic links each having a head portion which is coupled to a bifurcated leg portion of an adjacent link and hinged thereto by a pivot pin extending laterally through the links. The opening through the head portion in which the pivot pin is disposed is configured to permit angular movement of adjacent links in the conveyor plate as well as angular movement of adjacent links about the pivot pin axis. A further conveyor structure is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,877 in which an array of palates are linked to underlying support plates by means of normally vertical pivots to provide for relative movement between palates and the support members about a normally vertical axis, the support members being hinged about a normally horizontal axis to permit banking of the conveyor. A further conveyor type employs a ball and socket interconnection for the links, examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,905 and 3,370,331.